Realizations
by Pineapple Bacardi
Summary: Slash. Gaius fears. Morgana hears. Gwen sees. Arthur just doesn't care. Arthur/Merlin.


Gaius is not quite sure exactly when he realizes that Prince Arthur and Merlin are more than just master and man-servant. Perhaps it was something he discovered gradually. There was a time when he watched them, barely being able to stand each other. The time changed and Gaius saw a slight, reluctant friendship forming between the two boys. He had been hoping from the beginning that the Prince and the young sorcerer would at least come to tolerate each other. Gaius does not quite know for sure when he realized that Arthur and Merlin had done more than tolerate each other.

Gaius had a slight idea when he saw the raw determination and desperation in the Prince's eyes when Merlin had been poisoned and was on the brink of death. That was when Gaius first truly realized how much the Prince cared for Merlin. Even after, when the young Prince visited Merlin in the chambers Gaius felt as if he was disturbing something extremely private and intimate by only watching the two boys.

There was a moment after Merlin and Gaius returned after Merlin destroyed Nimueh, a fleeting and swift moment, a reunion, in the torch-lit corridor that Gaius saw them and finally truly realized just how close the Prince and his man-servant were. Tender looks, lips meeting hungrily, hands clutching desperately, soft moaning. Gaius saw naked vulnerability as the Crown Prince looked at the young sorcerer, whispering something to him.

In that moment, Gaius feels fear. He fears what would happen if the information he knows would end up in the wrong hands. He fears, because he realizes that, even though the Crown Prince of Camelot has a great strength in his love for Merlin, he also has a great weakness. Gaius fears the day when someone will realize that weakness and use it against the Crown Prince.

-

Morgana hears. She hears rumors and gossip all over the royal court every single day. The maids gossiping, the cooks talking amongst themselves. She usually doesn't pay attention to it until one maid mentions to another maid Arthur and Merlin's names in the same sentence, followed by a quick, embarrassed giggle. Morgana freezes, she hears, and for once she finds herself listening.

"You know, Angelica, that maid who helps with the laundry, apparently she walked in on the two of them right in the act..."

"Now now, Mary, we must not spread rumors of our future king."

"Oh, I am not spreading rumors. I am just passing on the information. I find it quite romantic actually."

"It's an extreme scandal that's what it is. If only the King knew-"

"People have been talking. People say they're in love, they try to hide it but how obvious can you be?"

"I'll say it again, young lady, it's quite the scandal. We must all hope that the King soon forces the Prince to take on a bride."

That night, Morgana sneaks out of her room, her night-robe tightly wrapped around her purple night gown, and heads off to Arthur's room. Her footsteps quiet down as she nears the Prince's room. She puts her hand against the door to Arthur's bedroom and listens. Harsh moaning, soft rustling, muttered curses. Morgana takes a step back, her hand covering her mouth, stiffling a small giggle. She's amazed at what they're doing right under Uther's nose. She walks away quickly.

-

One late evening, Gwen sees something and she's not quite sure what to make of it. She walks into Gaius and Merlin's chambers and finds the whole place practically upside-down. Things lying on the floor and it looks like someone has been having a fight to the death. She drops the sheets she's been holding and rushes through the chambers, up the stairs to Merlin's bed-chambers and stops in the doorway. She's shocked. Clothes are lying all over the floor and Merlin and Arthur are sleeping peacefully in each other's arms on Merlin's bed.

Gwen just stands there for a moment, watching them, not quite sure what to do or how to react.

Both of the men are stark naked, only a thin white sheet laying across their mid-section, and for a moment Gwen is extremely embarrassed. Arthur's head is resting on Merlin's stomach as Merlin's right hand is sprayed across Arthur's back, Merlin's left hand is interwined with one of Arthur's hands and for some reason they look so perfect together, so complete. Arthur shifts slightly and Gwen freezes in horror, but the young Prince doesn't seem to wake up, he just simply runs his free hand up Merlin's side, sighing softly.

Gwen quietly backs away, gently shutting the door to the bed-chambers, turning around and walking away. She expects to feel something about what she has seen, but a part of her feels happy, it seems like perhaps Merlin has finally found a place where he fits in. But also, in that moment, Gwen pities the future Queen of Camelot, the future bride that Prince Arthur will one day be forced to take. Gwen pities her, because it is quite obvious who the future King loves and who has his heart.

-

Arthur knows what people think. He knows what they say. Arthur just doesn't care. He knows that he's not supposed to be in bed with a man, he knows he should be picking a bride instead, but somehow that just seems to be the least important thing in the world. All that really seems to matter is the way Merlin kisses him and touches him and makes him feel. What else should matter?


End file.
